


Where is my sweater?

by arturowrites



Series: Dreambur One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreambur, Fluff, M/M, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, dream - Freeform, dream likes to sleep, prompt, wilbur loves his music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturowrites/pseuds/arturowrites
Summary: Wilbur needs his sweater for music, but he can't find it anywhere
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dreambur One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 504





	Where is my sweater?

Everyone has a special sweater to use every time you are in your house.

A lucky sweater to use on important occasions.

The formal sweater, the party sweater, the sweater you go to sleep with.

Wilbur had a sweater for when he worked on his music. He had everything. The set-up, the guitar, even the beanie.

Wilbur had everything. Except for his sweater.

“Dream.” He shouted from the bedroom. No answer.

He was getting frustrated, but the inspiration rushes were something he appreciated and needed to take advantage of, so giving up on finding his favorite yellow sweater he went to the studio.

Wilbur wanted to write about love, he had been getting a lot of that in the last few weeks. He and Dream finally gave it a go at a relationship. Long-distance was hard at the beginning, but they managed to survive. Now Dream finally followed with his promise and traveled to the UK to go to Pizza Hut with Wilbur. Thanks to their previous friendship over the internet, when they got together the relationship progressed fast. He was currently living with Wilbur and the British man was at his happiest moment in life.

\----------------------

Dream woke up startled. He heard some noises come from the upstairs and got a little bit worried. Dream sat up from the couch and stretched to release the tension from his body.

_ Mental note: Do  _ _not_ _ sleep on the couch. _

He forgot to turn off the TV as he made his way to the stairs. Yesterday, Wilbur told Dream that he was planning on work on his music and Dream got really excited for his boyfriend, since he knew how much Wilbur loved writing and singing. Unfortunately, there’s a show that Dream likes to watch, but it’s early in the morning. Not wanting to disturb Wil and his "beauty sleep," Dream woke up a few minutes before the show started and went to the living room to see it.

After a few minutes Dream got cold, he would never get used to the weather in England, it felt like the North Pole in comparison to Florida. Looking around, he didn’t find any covers or hoodies. He grunted because now he had to leave his comfortable position to look for something warm or he was going to die from hypothermia. Dream went into the mini-closet they had downstairs and looked for cozy clothes. His eyes were drawn by a yellow wool sweater and he immediately grabbed it. As he was returning to the couch he put on the sweater and felt the heat embrace him, it was a really comfy and warm sweater, Dream wondered where Wilbur had gotten it. 

He laid on the couch as he watched the final minutes of the show. Suddenly his eyelids felt heavy and were practically closing on their own. In any other moment, Dream would’ve moved so he didn’t fall asleep, but he was so relaxed that he didn’t care. In a few minutes he was completely asleep as the credits appeared on the screen.

“Wilbur?” Dream asked tentatively. Sound of chords being played on a guitar came from the music studio, but even Dream -who wasn’t an expert on music- knew that the chords were a little bit…  _ bad. _

_ Is Wilbur okay? _ Dream grimaced at another bad chord. He knew his boyfriend’s limits and he knew how Wilbur just liked to ignore them and tire himself out before being able to do anything decent.

\---------------

He was close to throwing the guitar. Wilbur was stressed at this point. Crumpled papers laid around the floor of the studio with ideas for lyrics or titles for his song. No luck.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” He mumbled under his breath. Wilbur was about to give up until someone knocked at his door. “Come in.” 

Wilbur didn’t look up, he already knew who it was.

“Hey, Wil.” He felt Dream’s presence behind him. “You good?”   
“Not really.” Dream embraced him and he melted into the touch meanwhile the blonde rested his head into Wilbur’s shoulder. “I haven’t been able to concentrate.”

“Care if I keep you company?” Wilbur smiled.

“No, of course you can- Dream?”

“Yes?”

“It’s that my sweater?”

“Oh. Yeah, I found it in the closet.”

Wilbur didn’t know what to say, so he just laid the guitar on the floor and turned around to face Dream. 

Meanwhile, Wilbur stared dumbfounded at him, Dream just limited to watch Wilbur with curiosity.

“Is there a problem?” He asked.

“You look cute in it.”

If it was someone else, if it has been another moment, Wilbur would’ve been mad, but seeing Dream standing there with his yellow sweater on made his heart flutter.

Dream was blushing, he didn’t think much about the sweater when he put it, he just wanted to stop the cold. However, the tenderness Wilbur was looking at him with let Dream know that the brunette was, in fact, really happy with him.

“But it’s so big.” It was almost a whisper. A hand on his cheek took him away from his thoughts. Without Dream noticing, Wilbur got up from the chair and walked over to him.

The sweater  _ was  _ big, for Dream. That’s why Wilbur loved it, he was taller than Dream by a lot and seeing how his arms barely reached the extremes of the sleeves was really adorable.

“I don’t care, I like it anyways.” Wilbur leaned down and captured the blonde’s lips with his own. It’s true, they've kissed multiple times, but they will always enjoy it as the first time. Dream sneaked his arms behind Wilbur’s neck to deepen the kiss. It was tender, it was passionate and most importantly, it was theirs.

Once they ran out of air they broke up the kiss. Green eyes gazed into brown ones. Wilbur had a sparkle in his eyes, he felt great now. He hugged Dream.

“I love you.” Dream smiled and snuggled against Wilbur’s chest.

“I love you too, Wil.” They pulled apart and Wilbur walked over to a chair in the corner of the studio.

“Do you want to help me with this song?” Wilbur asked. Dream smiled brightly at him and gosh, Wilbur swore he could’ve just melted right on the spot. Dream with his yellow sweater and messy hair was one of the nicest views Wilbur had ever seen.

“Of course.” Wilbur brought the chair over his own seat. They both took a seat and Dream passed the guitar to Wilbur. All was well.

That day Wilbur wrote a whole damn song.


End file.
